Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 3)
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 3 was the final season to carry the "Mighty Morphin'" name. Its Sentai source was Ninja Sentai Kakuranger, which translated into Ninja Squadron Hidden Ranger. However, alongside Season 2, it did not use the Kakuranger Suits for the core Rangers and were used for the Alien Ranger series instead. Much of the season was also heavily serialized, with mutltiple-part storylines sowing the seeds for events such as the Masked Rider television series, the eventual departure of long-running character Kimberly and the events that would tie directly into the opening episodes of Power Rangers Zeo Synopsis Rita Repulsa's brother, Rito Revolto comes to The Moon with strange eggs. He takes on the Power Rangers to impress his older sister, and decimates their Thunderzords. Zordon sends them to the Desert of Despair where they find Ninjor who, after some reluctance at first, grants them Ninja Powers as well as new Ninjazords. The Rangers continued their fight against Rita and Zedd until Katherine Hillard, an Australian gymnast/ex-diver comes to Angel Grove under Rita and Zedd's spell. Kimberly is captured by Goldar but is eventually rescued by Tommy and the Rangers also gain the Shogun Zords. Katherine later breaks free of Rita's spell and tells the rangers everything. Kimberly passes her powers to Kat but then comes Rita and Rito's father, Master Vile who wants to gain the power of the Zeo Crystal. The Rangers thwarted that plan and one involving the singing Dischordia monster but Master Vile's third plan basically stripped them of their powers, reversing the Earth's time back a few years and turning the Rangers into kids. Although Billy escapes the spell, The other Rangers then search for the Zeo Crystal while new Rangers from a water planet, Aquitar defend the Earth. They beat back Rita & Zedds forces and the Zeo Crystal is reassembled, but while this has been happening Rito and Goldar have been infiltrating the Command Center and destroy it successfully. The Rangers end up finding the Zeo Crystal in the Command Center's remains. The end of MMPR and enter Power Rangers Zeo. Characters Rangers Allies * Zordon * Alpha 5 * Ninjor * Dex Stewart/Masked Rider Civilians * Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier * Eugene "Skull" Skukllovitch * Ernie * Mr. Caplan * Miss Appleby * Lt./Detective Jerome B. Stone Villains * Lord Zedd * Rita Repulsa * Rito Revolto * Goldar * Finster * Squatt & Baboo * Master Vile * Tenga Warriors * Hydro Hog * List of Monsters Zords Ninjazords *Crane Ninjazord *Bear Ninjazord *Wolf Ninjazord *Frog Ninjazord *Ape Ninjazord *Falconzord Shogunzords *Red Shogunzord *Yellow Shogunzord *Black Shogunzord *Blue Shogunzord *White Shogunzord Titanus Arsenal *Communicator *Power Morpher *Shark Cycles *Blade Blasters *Saba *Power Coins **Falcon Power Coin **Ape Power Coin **Frog Power Coin **Wolf Power Coin **Bear Power Coin **Crane Power Coin Episodes Trivia *The Ninjazords were earlier seen in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. However, that movie is not considered canon with the series. *In Kakuranger, Master Vile is the main antagonist but in the MMPR, Vile is the father of Rita and Rito. *This season introduced Bob Papenbrook as a new voice actor to the PR voice cast to voice Rita's Skeleton-themed brother Rito Revolto. Papenbrook later voiced Deviot in PRLG. *Masked Rider appeared in the season's three-part special "A Friend in Need", which later allowed him to star in his own show until his cancellation in 1996 (during Power Rangers: Zeo's run, the end of VR Troopers' run and the debut of Big Bad Beetleborgs). *By the time of this season, Power Rangers' popularity began to wane but toy sales stayed the same. *This season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers ran for 33 episodes. *This was the first season to feature bloopers in the ending credits. See Also *Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers de:Mighty Morpin 3 fr:Mighty Morpin 3 Category:Season